


Tattered Jacket

by NovaeLuna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fem!Gold, Fem!Silver, Forced Relationship, Genderbending, Male!Kris, Reverse Gender, The amount of cursing tho, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaeLuna/pseuds/NovaeLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kris fucked up once (hell, that must've been the problem) with Silver's best friend Gold, accidentally coming off as a freak just because he had the shittiest coordination ever for a fucking recluse, Silver's been giving him flak for what he did.</p><p>Fuck it all, because he doesn't deserve to be given this much shit. He'll do anything to change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo this is gonna be crappy
> 
> also, if you happen to be emotionally adverse to emotional abuse, bullying, mentions of violence, and emotional manipulation, this is not a good fic to read, and I advise heading the other way immediately

Every single morning, Kris does what he has to do. He wakes up drowsily, rubbing away the weird things that gather in the corners of his eyes (rheum, he thinks to himself, before groaning and not giving a fuck what the technical name of "eye boogers" are called at six o'clock in the damn morning). He steps out of bed, shoves the sheets off and spreads it halfheartedly over his full size bed, and almost trips over some slippers that he doesn't use at all in the mere span of seven seconds.

He takes forty-five steps (ten to the left, thirteen to the right, and then twenty-two towards the left again) towards the bathroom, where he contemplates where the fuck he went wrong in life, and spends approximately thirteen minutes and fourteen seconds just glaring at himself in the window, noticing how he has exactly four wrinkles on his forehead at his only tender age of fifteen, and has twenty-three brown freckles on his face, which he has even though he's -quite noticeably- not Caucasian.

He's been told a total of thirteen times that freckles weren't normal for Asian people, and he's had to call bullshit on those people a total of thirteen times before they were able to finally learn how to count to three.

He then tries to ignore the pain still-there from Friday, choosing to hide a rather largish bruise with his rather worn-out jacket. He's done it so often that it just makes him feel empty every single morning at six thirty, before suddenly shaking his head and choosing to forget about the bruises that were the result of being pummeled at school, and then busying himself with morning chores.

His mom isn't normally at home, although when she is, she's the sweetest thing ever. But the lack of money has her off doing business for weeks at a time, and he's learned how to be frugal with the small check she leaves behind each time. She's doing it for him.

At six forty-five, he puts on casual sneakers, unties and reties his shoelaces three times to ensure maximum tightness, and he then jogs at a slow speed of three miles per hour towards the train station, where the seven-fifteen train arrives just as he steps into his daily waiting spot- about three steps away from the second column in the direction to the right and about five strides away from the yellow caution line. Everything's the same each morning, from the people walking and drinking overpriced coffee from windowsills, to the same beeping of car horns that make city life profound. The light changes every two minutes, and as Kris counts his steps (fifty-three steps along Route 22), he finds himself letting out a small sigh of contentment.

Yes, it's these moments that Kris prides himself on every single day, those meticulous moments where every thing is calculated, and everything's familiar.

At seven twenty-five, in front of the stop at Viridian City, he undergoes yet another life revelation that, yes, he must've pissed off Zeus or Thor or some fucking god of some time, because every single fucking morning, this girl, Silver, comes to ruin his morning parade.

She's done more shit to him that he has to himself, and that's saying something.

Ever since Kris fucked up once (hell, that must've been the problem, of course he was a dumbfuck and fucked up his life just by tripping over his own shoelaces) with Silver's best friend Gold, accidentally coming off as a creep just because he had no idea how the fuck to act around people and apologize, Silver's been giving him flak for what he's done. Kris regrets it to the moon and over, and has apologized to Gold and even got a polite "it's alright" from Gold, but the girl with the red-hair and fucking demonic glare still terrorizes him every single morning. Hell, even after becoming decent acquaintances with the boisterous girl (oh, god, Gold's a bit forthcoming with her advances, and she's a bit...overly flirty for Kris's attentions), Silver still pushes him around and scares him every single goddamn day.

He should find better people to hang out around with. Or maybe- the even better choice- just stay inside all day and never have to interact with humans in real life.

No wonder people picked on miserable shits like him, even he thought he was pathetic.

Silver's reign of terror was horrifying, though.

For the first month, the girl just glared at him from afar whenever he went to choir or drew during lunch, making him freeze up in fear, which caused him to gather up the nerve to apologize to Gold in the first place (he was perfectly fine with denying that the event ever happened- hey, if you can't deal with it, run from it). Silver's glare was chilling, and even though Kris had been told so many times that he had a permanent stank face that could freeze hell over, he was pretty sure that a tall yet pretty (hey, he couldn't deny it) girl with the stare as frigid as a thousand winters was not something he'd want to encounter at all in his life.

Unfortunately, after he apologized, Silver seemed to pick on him even more, telling him to carry her books to her class and call her "Princess" (oh the humiliation), forcing him to eat with her and her friends (actually, they were all pretty nice; Red seemed like a quiet, nice girl, and there was something about Leaf that made you respect him) which wasn't really all that bad- but her friends scared him as well because of their association with her. She forced him to go to all of her violin practices and made him spend hours watching her sing and accompany her to her archery games (she was talented and intimidating; oh god). She even made him give her his number.

It's all too much for him and his fragile heart, and it certainly doesn't help that people mock him for being meek. Now that he has a girl almost four inches taller than him commanding his every moment, he feels that his life couldn't get much worse. It's like the Italian's obsessed with torturing him. Every single day, he gets taunted more and more, and every single day, he misses more and more of his homework because god, there was no use to life and shit like this. There was no need to put up with things like this. 

Why would Silver even dedicate her time to torturing him anyway, especially since his mere presence makes her cringe in disgust (her own words)?

In fact, he seriously wonders why the hell she would do so much to avenge Gold.

(Kris doesn't want to seem...bigoted or anything, but there are rumors that Silver might be a little...in love with Gold, and although he doesn't want to assume anything, the way the girl's so overprotective of Gold doesn't really scream 'platonic'. But, he's definitely not sure, and definitely wouldn't want to offend anyone by assuming their romantic preference, so he holds his tongue.)

So every single morning, at exactly seven twenty-eight, Silver slides into the seat next to his, hair neatly done up and gaze unwavering. This morning, however, her uniform's a bit messed up, the top two buttons loose, and Kris tries to not offend her and timidly brings the matter up. Maybe if he's nice to her, she'll pick on him less. 

"Your uniform's a bit messed up; you should button it up more."

Normally, at seven thirty-three, the train arrives at the next stop, one stop before Gold gets on the train, and Silver glares at him for no reason, making him shiver and sit straighter; at which time, he fiddles at the buttons on his uniform with his sweaty, clumsy hands, because he doesn't want to offend Silver any more and -oh god she's actually really scary.

But this time, Silver actually full-out glares at him as the doors slide open, the pattering of strangers' feet echoing in the background, and she even bites out a bitter retort, her eyes shining with barely withheld fury. Kris automatically leans further back in his seat, gravitating towards the window to be as far as possible from the angry girl, and he's sure she'll kill him now. Silver curses a lot, and even though Kris uses 'fuck' like every single sentence, it's something different when a person as dignified and cold as Silver uses it in anger.

"I'm so glad you fucking noticed. It's not like I did this shit for you or anything. Don't feel like you have to comment on it, you bastard."

And as Kris whimpers under the harsh gaze of the redheaded girl with the temper to boot, he tries to ignore the height advantage the girl has over him, and clings onto the train windows. There might be oily fingerprints on there (yuck) but it's better than risking a possible exchange with Silver. He can never understand Silver. No matter what he does, it's never enough to lessen the derogatory remarks.

He thinks about how school has become hell, because now everyone knows him and everyone laughs at him and pushes him around, and he's just this pathetic fool shivering in a corner. He hates school. He hates how the teachers never bother to stop them, because boys couldn't be bullied and Silver was never bullying him because she's a girl and they never bothered to help him.

Silver's still angry right next to him, and it's all he can do from breaking down and punching the goddamn train because, why, why him?

When Gold comes in, uniform worn in ways all against school dress code and unruly hair tied into a messy bun, he almost collapses in a puddle of relief that finally, someone's here to distract Silver. He stands up in a motion to let Gold sit down in his seat, because the train's already a bit crowded and with the way Gold acts, she probably attracts more attention than is good. He doesn't have to deal with Silver for maybe a few minutes now.

Gold touches his shoulder in a way that is more familiar than he can accept, looking over his shoulder to (presumably?) Silver, whom Kris doesn't dare to look back at. She smiles and moves to take his seat, even brushing her hand against his butt (fuck that is too much nope no way no way he gets that it's Gold and she's just joking around but oh god don't do it in front of Silver she'll kill him and also he hates being touched even on the hand so so much why this why), and giggling when he whips his head around to stare at her with a confused and extremely paranoid face.

He can see the dark aura emanating from Silver, just a foot away from Gold.

Just fuck his life, he thinks.

Fuck.

At eight-twenty, the three get off the train and Kris trails behind, sticking his ungloved poor hands into his tight jacket pockets, by himself. He walks about ten paces behind Silver and Gold, and wonders how just one fucking clumsy movement from him could land him into this much shit. Every single day, he's humiliated, looked down upon, and even though there are people who won't hurt him, like Red and Leaf and Hilda and Hilbert, they won't help defend him either. The four of them always try to comfort him and give him more food though, so he knows that they're good people. Just not strong enough to go against Silver. That's what he thinks.

Gold and Silver stop up ahead, and he, not noticing soon enough, crashes into Silver, who flails around in surprise before turning back to glare at him. Her bangs cover her eyes. He's a bit glad. Her true wrath with the fury of a queen would probably be enough to kill him with one glance. They have stopped on the steps of the school; it is now that he knows that they're going to dump their shit on him, even though they're both athletic.

Hell, Silver knows how to shoot a goddamn pistol, why can't she carry her own books?

But no, they stick it with the nerd with no arm strength, and who will never build up any because he's always too busy trying to protect his vital organs on the dirty bathroom floor while they just stand by and pretend to care.

Gold winks at him and dumps her books on him, even though he knows she's on the track team and could probably carry more than he, a fucking booknerd, can. Gold's never an active participant, and oftentimes she gives Kris pitying looks, and Kris sometimes just wants to reach out to Gold and have someone understand him, but Gold's too loyal to Silver. However, Gold always tries to help him after. It's the thought that counts, he guesses. Silver just drops her stuff straight to the ground, and he almost has to dive to get it all before it touches the litter and grime, managing to rip his already old, tattered school uniform even further, because heaven knows what kind of torture she'd manage to push on him if he let just a single, expensive item of hers touch the dirty ground.

He hates how rich she is, and how she doesn't give a shit about him and the humility he's been suffering just because he messed up one fucking time. She has no morals, he thinks. None. He hates her.

He'll have to spend fifteen minutes he doesn't have dodging people and trying to put books in both of their lockers.

Yes, at eight-thirty, Kris'll be late for class, and as he's sent down to Professor Oak's office for a late pass, he wonders how the hell he's gotten so many people on his bad side.

Just fuck his life, he thinks.

Fuck it all, because he doesn't deserve to be given this much shit. He'll do anything to change this.

Anything.


	2. A Fate-Dooming Sweets Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kris dooms his fate just by being his own paranoid self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the crappiest writing you'll ever see

His stomach growls rather noisily whenever he's hungry, so Kris takes the time to say "ah fuck this, it's not like I care about school", and goes into a nearby sweets cafe, internally grimacing at all the overly cute decorations on pastries and curling his nose in disgust at the sweet smells lofting around the area. He's never really had an affinity for sweets, but he supposes he can't be picky when the next nearest food store is two miles away, but he doesn't want to give off the impression that he's particularly happy about this turn of events, so he stands awkwardly near the door and doesn't go any closer, reading the menu with squinted eyes for anything he might be able to force down his throat.

However, it just so happens that students from his school often drop by this store to celebrate or to hang out, and Kris flinches when he hears the high pitched gabbling of frilly high school girls and the deep, nasally thunderings of school jocks. Kris knows he's stereotyping them, but honestly, he couldn't care less, especially when he's kind of always been an outcast. But it's not like he's affiliated with them in any way. Maybe the chocolate muffins won't be too sweet, he thinks, as he goes back to wondering what he should get.

Interrupting his thoughts, however, is a warm greeting that suddenly makes him jolt in its unexpectedness.

"Hello!"

A girl from his school- he isn't exactly sure what her name is- is smiling and waving, and he isn't sure whether or not it's to him or not. He's waved back at complete strangers before, to his mortification, and he frankly is pretty sure that this girl whose name he doesn't know isn't waving to him. He doesn't even bother to notice people, let alone try talking to them, so she probably doesn't know him. He manages an awkward grimace at the girl with her long and wavy black hair, hoping to god that that constitutes as a greeting back, for the off chance that it was directed towards him. He tries to distract himself by looking at the menu again, but inside, he's screaming in the inside at himself, almost crying because he's such a stupid kid who can't even greet someone properly. Hell, he's sure he has permanent pissed-face, and god, he's horribly unsocial.

However, a cold yet clearly pissed-off voice interrupts his self-loathsome musing.

"You blue-haired fucking asshole, Gold was being nice; why the fuck would you be so rude and glare at her!?"

He jumps when the voice intrudes, because holy fuck the girl _was_ saying hi to him- what the hell- and now Kris has officially pissed off that group of students she was with and oh god that girl with the low voice is really chilling.

It scares him so much into reacting that he has to jump back and swivel his feet to face the group of people he's offended.

He looks frantically towards the voice, where this one red-haired girl's eyes were wide with fury, and the girl called Gold is glaring at him as if she was personally affronted, which she was, now that he's thinking about it, and oh god why the hell did it end up like this? He just wanted a stupid non-sweet treat on a day where he wouldn't care about school; he didn't want to cause anyone to actively hate him, and oh god, they might try to harm him or something!

So now he's just kind of frozen in place while the two girls are glaring at him, the people around them (three of them are relatively famous in the school? One's the headmaster's grandson, the two others are the mute geniuses in the school, he thinks?) are looking at him strangely, and oh god, he can't think like this, so instead he tries to turn around and run away.

He hastily throws out a "I'm so sorry" while ignoring the furious protests of Gold's friend, and tries to leave the store by pushing the door open, only to find to his embarrassment and horror that it's a pull door, and he almost trips over his own shoelaces, stumbling while crashing into the door like the clumsy bastard he is. But he doesn't stop just there, and oh god, everything's so hurried, so he just runs out like a frightened antelope galloping and all that shit into the streets away from the shops.

Yes, he's mortified.

No, he won't change, because he's too lazy to and blaming himself is an outlet for all of his frustrations.

But yes, he's fucking scared for the next day, because holy hell that's an intimidating bunch and Kris has a feeling that he's known for his eccentricities already around the school.

* * *

The next day, no one spares him a glance, which causes him to be both relieved yet even more paranoid, which makes him feel bad, which in turn feeds his own self-loathing for feeling that his actions would actually affect someone else and for feeling that he's important. He hates waking up in the morning, because it's then he realizes how terrible of a person he is.

Yes, he is a bit melodramatic at times. He understands that. He'd probably prefer his life to be a tragedy than a comedy or romance, because he doesn't have the heart for anything but the former. He's too lazy, and he's honestly just not cut out for society. His grades are average, he has no friends, and he prefers daydreaming by himself more than anything else in the world. He's an outcast in every way. And boring.

He realizes, though, by his fifth class that Gold does know him, and with good reason. And as he's squirming in his seat, trying to avoid her gaze, he berates himself for not noticing earlier.

Gold sits in the next row to the right of him.

And the redhead- Silver, was that her name- sits right in front of her.

Gold is still apprehensive about meeting Kris's gaze, and personally, Kris would be fine enough with just awkwardly avoiding people for the rest of his life, but Silver is glaring at him like she could strangle him in his sleep, and Kris values his life. Just a little bit. And those demon eyes visually strangling him are probably ordering him to apologize, so he sucks in a scared little breath before looking over at Gold, who is concentrated on a worksheet.

Well, he's a socially awkward person, so he tries to think up of an apology in his mind, evaluating the different scenarios and testing them out in his mind to see whether or not the outcome would be favorable, but Silver's glare is as effective a method in coercing him as shoving all of his past failures in his face, and it makes him so anxious he ends up calling Gold's name far earlier than he would have preferred. He's not sure what the say to Gold, but she's looking at him with imploring eyes, and he can't say anything but stammer a few broken syllables.

"I-I'm s-sorry." It's enough, based on the look on Gold's face; which is fine by him, because now he can get over his regret and move on with his day; however, Silver appears to have different thoughts, and never stops glaring at Kris for the rest of the day. Kris looks up to glance at her often during the day, and Silver's always looking at him with a scowl on her face, her too sharp teeth gritting and gnashing together like she's about to rip his throat off.

She continues her actions for the day, and he finds out that they ride the same train back home, which makes Kris's heart beat furiously in fear all the way to his house, where he quickly flings himself under the bed covers and not even singing a song or video games sound appealing. He's pissed off a demon, he's sure, and there's no way he'll ever be forgiven for something like this, because only a vapid bastard like him could manage to mess up a greeting. He deserves it, like he's been told countless times, and he'll never be forgiven for even the simplest of mistakes.

* * *

 

The next day, Gold gets on and greets him early, and Kris timidly greets her back; she ends up sitting next to him, and she's actually quite polite, he notes. It's actually decent talking to her, although there are a couple of awkward silences on his part, and he actually starts thinking that maybe it is good to be social once in a while. However, Silver quickly gets on two stops after, and Kris tenses up once again, because Silver pulls him up from his seat, grabbing him by his unruly uniform collar, and flings him aside all while glaring at him; she steals his seat, but not before scoffing at him and questioning Gold as to why she sat in the seat next to him, and he sheepishly smiles towards onlookers who look confusedly in their direction. Kris ducks his head away from any person who might look in his direction, while making sure to avoid Silver, who continues to stare at him with a weird look in her eye.

"Ah, Silver! You shouldn't be so mean, you know how Kris is! Even if you may not have gotten...the best impression of him a couple of days ago, you shouldn't treat him like that! You know that if it weren't for the fact that you had to stay over at Leaf's house today, you'd have actually got on the train before me, and just after Kris's stop too! It's no use antagonizing him like that when you have to spend more time on the train with him! Besides, it'd do you good to talk with him some more! Try to talk to him every single morning from now!"

Gold's voice- which has purposely turned loud and obnoxious for some reason- rang loudly in his mind.

He ends up staring blankly at the two, wondering how two complete opposites would have become friends. 

But then Gold's words process in his mind, and all of a sudden, his world turns to complete shit.

Every single morning, coming into contact with Silver.

If only he had actually liked sweets.

* * *

The very first day, Silver's sentence of the day, when she came on the train, was:

"Move, bastard."

Kris was unkindly shoved to the window side of the two seater, and he felt like slamming his head against the gum covered railings. Silver sits too rigidly, which at least confirms Kris's sentiments; she hated him as much as he was afraid of her. Whenever the subway jolts a bit, however, Kris finds himself suddenly coming in contact with Silver, which causes the girl to glare at him even more; so he develops the habit of letting Gold sit in his spot whenever she comes on, to avoid Silver's horrifying glare.

Silver forces him to carry her bag, saying offhandedly that it's the behavior of a gentleman, and Kris feels like collapsing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, Kris is kind of based off me, sadly  
> i'm like the worst kind of anime character lead, the stupid and weird as fuck and self-deprecating kind  
> yeah this sucks so far  
> goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> hey i have a tendency to leave things unupdated for like three months  
> but i love this idea  
> and i hope i won't be a pile of shit this time and actually finish this story


End file.
